Pills
by happyfacerajan
Summary: Sometimes, I wonder what I would be like without the Lab. I would still be a blonde haired, blue eyed 14 year old without any surgeries or DNA implanted in me. I like to wonder what it's like, being normal. But then I remember that if I was normal, I would have never met you. Rated T for some Gore and graphic surgery. Romance
1. The First Pill

Belphegor's POV

"Here. It was supposed to be for Mammon." Xanxus passed me a manilla envelope. I used one of my knifes to slit the top, pouring the paper inside into my hands.

"A personal mission? Ushishishi... Boss must trust me?" I was actually surprised that Xanxus would give me a mission to be completed by one person alone, he usually made someone accompany me to hold me back from killing more people than necessary. As if killing was bad. _Phf, killing fucking rocks._

"Shut it, trash. Take the job, leave today at eight." I took Xanxus's sip from his glass of red wine to be a sign that I was dismissed.

"Xanxus truuustssss meeeeeee!" I sang. I closed the office door in time to hear a glass smash against it.

"Awwww, it's my baby Bel's first time going on a mission alone! I'm so proud!" Lussuria popped his head around the corner of the hall from the kitchen. _Gaylord._ I threw a knife at his head, and he ducked back behind the protection of the wall, my knife vibrating from it's place imbedded next to a coat hanger. _First time? No, I've had plenty of times that Levy hid in the car. This shouldn't be any different._

The bed caved in under me as I jumped onto my red king sized bed. I wiped my mouth of left over stew before checking the clock next to my bed. _7:30. Rushing in for peasants. _I collected the pages of typed papers off my floor. _He really thinks I'm gonna' read all this crap? Too bad Mammon isn't here to read it for me. _A word on the fifth page caught my eye.

**Overall mission objective:**

**Collect all medicines and/or other substances. Don't leave anything unchecked. **

**Kill all the experiments living in the Lab. Take no survivors. **

**Burn down the remains of the lab. **

"Whoo-hoo! Who knew the boss knew me so well?!" I yelled. I pulled my knifes out of their place in the wall. _Tonight is going to be fun!_

Fran's POV

~_ 4 years earlier than previous chapter. Fran, aged 10~_

I pressed my ear to the wall of my small room, the walls thin enough that I could just make out the words of my mother talking to a tall man in a black suit who had entered our home a few minutes earlier.

"Can we please see the records?" The voice sounded male. _That must be the weird man... What records?_

"What do you need them for?" My mother's voice.

"I can't tell you unless he qualifies." _He? My father? _

"What will happen if he qualifies?"

"That is confidential. All I can tell you is that he will be taken care of."

"You're going to take him away?!" I heard panic in my mother's voice.

"That is what has to happen. Please, ma'am, hand over the records. You don't have authority to keep them from me." I heard the man's voice get forceful, and I was beginning to get scared. _What's going on?_

"Y-yes sir. H-here they are." I heard my mother open her desk drawer. A rustling of papers followed.

"I appreciate your cooperation." There was silence for a moment. I heard the man dial someone on his phone.

"This is Agent Jaedon. What qualities are you looking for?" I heard a deep voice, but could not make out the muffled speaking through the phone.

"So, blonde, blue eyes?" I gasped, my mind reeling. I was the only one in my family with blonde hair. _Me? They're going to take me away?_!

"Yup, he fits. Is that all?" I gulped. I sank down on my bed. _What are they going to do? _I heard my mother start to sob.

"Nooooo no please, you don't understand. Don't do this!" My mother was screaming. I heard a click and the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. The man burst into my room.

"Come with us willingly, or I'll have to use a tranquilizer like I did with your mother." I shook my head backing away from him.

"W-w-what do you w-want?" I whispered. He sighed.

"We are going to send a large amount of money to your family for giving us the papers on your DNA. That is, only if you come willingly." I gulped. My family was the poorest in the neighborhood, and a large sum of money would do a lot to help us out. My mother had anorexia, but we couldn't afford to have her treated. If I could make her feel better...

"H-How m-much?" I asked. The man smiled slightly.

"80,000." I gasped. If just giving myself away could give my mother a better life, I would be happy. _We've been barely living, I was just a burden. I might as well give her something for taking care of me._

"Okay." I said. The man nodded and clasped onto my shoulder.

"Let's go." I got up on shaky feet and followed him out of the house, not bothering to take a last look at my mother. The door closed behind us, and the whole village was outside. They were silent as I was led to a black car, parting ways for me to slip through. I saw two of my friends. I gave them a small nod, and their bottom lips began to tremble. A girl who had a crush on me was silently sobbing into her mother's dress. I slipped into the backseat of the car, and we zoomed away. I looked back, and saw dozens of sad, scared faces staring back at me. I looked forward again, and put my face in my hands and cried.

The building looked like a jail. It was tall and wide, with wide windows covered with strong bars. I was pushed out of the car violently and skidded on the blacktop. I winced in pain as the man tugged on my hair, pulling me up into a standing position. He motioned for me to begin to walk forward, and I struggled towards a tall gate topped with barbed wire. The man walked up to a buzzer and punched in a code.

"This is Agent Jaedon reporting with the test subject you requested." The gates opened with a screeching noise, and I was shoved forwards.

"Keep walking until you get to a metal door. Someone will be there for you." I nodded, and the gate closed. _Test subject?_ Blood was running down my legs and palms from being thrown out of the car, and I winced as I pulled a pebble from my knee. Tears continued to streak down my face as I walked on the gravel road to the unnamed building. As I walked, I thought I saw slithers of movement in the shadows. I also heard drips and crunches, not sure if I really wanted to know what it was. I saw something on the road up ahead, and I looked to go inspect it. _Oh my god. _I screamed as I stumbled backwards, tripping on the ground, scrambling away from the object despite the pain in my hands. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, and I could barely breath. _Maybe I should run away into the parts on either side on the road, see how far I could get..._ I remembered the slithering I saw before and dismissed the thought. I got up and closed my eyes as I walked passed the half-decayed human corpse lying in the middle of the walkway.

Belphegor's POV

"It's fucking 8:15 why are you still here trash?!" Xanxus yelled.

"The prince can stay as long as he wants. Or do you want to have the second floor all to yourself and Squaaaalooooo...Ushishishi..." I heard Xanxus roar and I sprinted out of the Varia household and into a car I had ready. I gunned the engine and the car skidded before rushing down the road. I saw a blast of fire erupt from the second floor window, and I laughed. _The prince leaves with a bang._ The drive was rather boring, as I had no driver to poke and terrify with my knifes, and no Mammon to talk about Xanxus and Squalo's secret relationship with. I twirled one of my knifes inbetween my thumb and index finger. I checked the map on the seat next to me and cursed. I spun the car around for the tenth time and began to go back the direction I came from.

By 10:30, I finally got on the correct highway.

"The prince was just testing the car's endurance, that's all." I said aloud. The map had a small star sticker right were the lab was supposedly, and the highway mad it mostly there, and then I had to branch of on another turn pike. _If I fucking miss that, I'm just going to kill someone. _I cheered up quite a bit when I remembered that I actually, could kill someone in just a few minutes.

Fran's POV

_~Still 4 years earlier. Fran, still aged 10~_

When I finally reached the metal door, I didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified. _What I saw before I can never un-see... and I can't even imagine what might be right inside this door. _Before I could dwell any longer, the door swung inwards. A tall man in a white lab coat greeted me. He motioned for me to come in, and I had no choice but to follow him inside. As soon as I was inside, the door swung shut, and the tall man fastened several dead-bolts.

"What is your name?" He asked, taking out a clip-board. He began to walk down the long hallway, and I followed.

"Fran." I said. My voice cracked from the tears and my screams. He didn't say anything, but kept looking at me, then writing things down.

"Such a perfect specimen..." He mumbled. _Specimen?! Is that what I am now?_

"How did Verde catch wind of him..." I wanted to smack the doctor and tell him that I was a human being, that I was alive, not some science experiment. I didn't, not only because I was tired and hungry, but because I was afraid of the consequences in this place. We turned and continued walking until we got to an elevator, and he inserted a key into the down button before pressing 'V= Ex. Absorb'. An elevator came to us almost immediately, and he pushed me into it.

"Your assigned scientist will meet with you." The elevator doors closed, and my ears popped as I shot downwards.

Even before the elevator doors opened, I could hear moans and cries. My body shook in fear and I slumped forwards. I didn't even notice when the doors opened. I snapped up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You are number 2669. You are my assigned subject. You will do what I tell you unless you want to face serious punishment." _Well hello to you too. _The scientist was also wearing a white lab coat, but he was had a surgeon mask on and plastic gloves. I followed him obediently. We stopped in front of a door labeled '2669'.

"You will stay here until we feel like letting you out." I didn't say anything, but I felt like screaming. I felt like screaming and crying and running away, to where I don't know, but away. The scientist opened the door to the room and motioned for me to go inside. He slammed the door behind him.

"Verde will meet with you soon." The room was white, with a white cot and a toilet with a tiny sink. A mirror was installed on the wall, along with a toothbrush and toothpaste. I sat down on the cot and screamed into the white pillow. The room seemed insulated, as I could not hear any of the sounds I heard before. I screamed and cried for what seemed like hours until I heard someone open the door. I saw my reflection in the mirror, and I looked like a broken rag doll. _I haven't even been here a day..._

"I need to congratulate Agent Jaedon on bring such a wonderful specimen!" A turned towards the door, and saw a skinny man with green hair and wide circle shaped glasses. He clapped his hands, but I remained still.

"Well, you do know why you're here by now, right?" I nodded. He crouched in front of me and spread his arms wide, indicating the objects in the room.

"All of the objects in this room will be removed one by one if you show that you aren't suitable to use them, and objects will be added if you behave and do what your scientist tells you." I didn't think he needed an answer to that. _So, you're basically saying that as long as I don't try to commit suicide, than everything's okay. I understand. _The man from before, apparently my scientist, walked in.

"Verde-san, what are you prescribing for 2669?" He asked. _Prescribing? Oh yah, I'm a test subject. Sorry, I might have forgotten for a second there._ I suddenly caught myself. _When did my thoughts become so... sarcastic?_

"Let's see..." Verde reached out and took a lock of my hair. He then looked deep into my eyes, and I looked passed him and into the mirror behind him.

"Let's do my favorite color, green." He said. He stood up from his crouching position and walked out of the room.

"Give him his first pill today." My scientist, whom I decided to call Charles, scribbled on his clipboard before hurrying out of the room. I lay down on the mattress and closed my eyes. _Just this morning I was with my mother, eating cereal and laughing, worrying about the test coming up the next day. Here I am now, just witnessed a human corpse, worrying if I'm going to survive another day._ My body was exhausted, and even in the current curcumstances, I fell into a fitful sleep.

I woke with a start, Charles leaning over me.

"Time for your pill." I blinked for a second, and he pulled over a small desk with a tiny cup with a large green pill and a cup of water. I reached for the pill, but Charles swatted my hand away.

"Open your mouth." I did, and he placed the pill on my tongue. A shock went through me from where the pill was on my tongue, and I shuddered. He handed me the cup, and I swallowed the pill.

"One of those everyday, plus injections of..." Charles rattled on and on, but I wasn't listening. Suddenly, I felt like my insides where exploding, I screamed and collapsed on the floor, writhing and shaking, screaming and screaming, pain so great I forgot who I was.

"That's expected. I love seeing the pain." Charles said. He exited the room and left a small amount of water. After what felt like hours of pain, it finally stopped. As soon as it had begun, it stopped. I was a sweaty, cold mess on the floor. I managed to get myself off the floor and to the sink, where I splashed cold water on my face. I looked in the mirror. _Are my eyes a little bit... darker? _I opened my eyes, but the weird color didn't change. My eyes went to my hair, and I stopped short. _Are the roots of my hair light green?!_ I shook my head. _Must be some trick of the light._ I laid down on the cot and closed my eyes, clutching my pillow in my hands. _"Let's do my favorite color, green."_


	2. Surgery

**WARNING, SLIGHT GORE AHEAD! I'M WARNING YOU! HAS TO DO WITH SURGERY AND MONSTER GUTS!**

* * *

I woke up with pain in my arm. I tried to move, but I felt hard restraints on my wrists and ankles. I opened my eyes. I was in a new room, with blinding white lights hanging everywhere. Surgical equipment was on every inch of space, and it smelled like blood and antiseptic. I saw a figure hunched over my arm with a blade hovering right over my skin. I tried to talk, but I realized that there was a strip of tape over my mouth. Suddenly, the person stabbed the scalpel deep into my arm. I screamed into the tape, tears running down my face.

"Oh, he's awake. Bring in Verde when your finished." I heard another person in the room, but couldn't think of anything other than the twisting of a knife in my lower arm. The person handling my arm nodded before retracting his knife and stabbing it into another part of my arm. I screamed out in pain, my body wriggling under my restraints. I cried, my eyes clenched tight in pain. My voice began to give way, and I could no longer scream. I couldn't see down to my arm, but I could see my blood on the scalpel. The figure turned away from me, and I tried to breathe. I could feel warmth running down my arm to my hand, and I knew it was my blood. _What did I do to deserve this? _The figure returned, carrying a syringe filled with a watery green liquid. He plunged it into the stab wound, and all I could do was squeak. He repeated the stabbing, then injecting a few more times on my other arm, my legs, and my chest. _Why would anyone do this to someone? _After hours of torture, the surgeon left the room. The muscles that had not been sliced ached from the tensing with pain, and my throat was sore from screaming. Tears still ran down my face, not only from pain, but from sadness and anger. I heard something being rolled over to a corner of the room divided with a curtain.

"No, please no I never did anything please-" I heard a boy's voice, probably a little bit older then me.

"Shut up. You should be blessed to be a part of Verde's human absorption project." I heard sobbing.

"No please stop it n-n-nOOOOOOO!" The boy's voice became strangled and screaming. I couldn't imagine what they were doing to him. _Why are they doing this to us? _My sobbing increased, and I felt like I was also feeling the other boy's pain. Minutes passed before the surgeon came in and pushed my bloodied surgical table through the door, jostling my wounds, causing me to groan and whimper in pain. We arrived to a room a few doors down, and he released my restraints. I tried moving my arm, but a new stab of pain went through me and I remained still.

"Well well well it seems like the surgeon went a little overboard today." I heard someone say. I recognized it as the man with green hair I saw yesterday. _What was his name again?_

"Hello Verde. I'm sorry about this, I was just excited by such a blank canvas to work with." _Verde. That's right. _

"I understand completely. I'm also excited to see what I can do with such a fragile body." I shuddered, my wounds shooting pain through my body as I did so.

"Let's go in, shall we? Let's discuss 2669's surgical and experimental schedule shall we?" Verde said, rolling me into the room. Inside, several scientists were lined up in rows, gawking at my naked body. I didn't have any energy to be embarrassed or angry. I felt someone violently tear off the piece of tape covering my mouth, and I gasped for breath. Before I could really start to breath normally again, someone else slipped a mask over my nose and mouth.

"Fran, I know you were in a lot of pain in the surgical room, and the screams were bothering me. One more pill I'm going to add to your schedule is a pain killer, but it isn't ordinary. You will only have to take them for a week, and then you can never feel pain ever again, unless I give you the counter pill, which make you feel heightened pain." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I heard the scientists oohing and aahing at Verde's plan for me, asking how it was possible, what did he do to make such an advanced object. I almost spit at them. _How horrible. How could you just sit there, not bothering to acknowledge that I'm a real person? _Verde raised his hand, and the room became silent.

"This air that I'm putting in his lungs this very moment will act kind of like helium, but the opposite way. I'm damaging certain vocal cords, and his voice will always stay at the same volume and pitch. We don't know which cords this affects, so we will wait and see!" _I would no longer feel anything. I would no longer express feeling towards anything. What else?_

"Oh yes, we are also using some archobaleno DNA which I have found, not my own, but the purple mist, Mammon. We are applying this technique to 2669's eyes, so he won't be able to see anything for three days, are forever if we miscalculated." _Ah. I guess I would no longer be able to see then too._

Belphegor's POV

I approached the gate in front of the building like I would any other gate, I tore through it. My knifes easily cut through the flimsy metal of the gate, and I casually walked through the gaping hole in the gate. There was quite a long amount of space between the gate and the building, so I began to walk. Once in a while I would see something slithering, but in a flash my knife would imbed itself inside the mysterious animal, and all that would remain was a slash of red on the gravel walkway. After a few minutes, I became bored with the small amounts of blood. I finally stabbed not just the weird thing crawling o the ground, but the stone below it as well, and I pinned it to it's place, it's body squirming in attempt to get away. I grinned widely and lifted up the creature. It was surprisingly heavy, so I sat down on the ground criss-cross. _The monster creepy-crawlies won't dare get near to the prince. _I tackled the weird tail and held it under my arm. I began to slice down the side, and I heard a strangled hiss come from a long ways away. _Giant snakes? Ushishishi... You have to do better than that to beat the prince. _I chopped off the bottom of the tail, blood spraying over my clothes. _The prince has to enter with a presence you'll remember even after you die...Ushishishi._ I tossed the half of the tail to the other side, and I heard a million mouths begin to chew on it. _They'll even eat there own kind... I hope they enjoy this chopped dinner! _And with that, I sent a knife all the way down the snake's body, silencing the hisses and splaying gore onto myself and the road. _Ahh, how refreshing. Ushishishishi. _I stood up, wiping off a piece of snake intestine off my shirt.

"Lussuria's going to be mad, I ruined my uniform again. Ushishishishishi..." I began to continue down the road towards the building which was still far off. _A prince deserves to be carried to a place like this. _I stepped around what was left of the snake's body and skipped towards the ominous white lab, feeling much better than I did before.

Fran's POV

_~Still 4 years earlier, Fran's still 10~_

Verde said that I would be able to talk for one day, then I wouldn't be able to speak, eat, or return to my room for two days. I knew I was going to have to stay longer, with all the things he prescribed to me it would have to take at least a week. _As if I'm concerned about my schedule. _The first day was alright, but I was hungry and cold in the surgical room. I hummed a little and occasionally made small yelps. _If I'm not going to be able to speak, I know I'm going to be wishing I had this freedom of speech._ I wasn't really scared about my throat, nor about the pills I was forced to take. The pain of them started to decrease rapidly due to the 'advanced pain killers' as Verde likes to call them, and I no longer made a peep when a small tingling went down to my stomach. What I was scared about was the eye surgery. As much as you try to imagine what it's like being blind, you just can't really get a grip on what the overall feeling is. If you get scared, you can just open your eyes and you will see everything around you. If you're blind, you can't just open your eyes. You have to bear through it, through the darkness prone for the wandering of your own imagination. A few days of being blind may not be so bad. They wouldn't test or preform any other surgeries on my body, and they would only come in to give me pills. _Wow, how my life has strewn from it's original path. From 'It's a good day when I get good grades!' to 'It's a good day when I don't get chained to a metal table and stabbed repeatedly.' How wonderful. _After a while, a scientist came into the room along with Verde and they forcefully pushed me down on the metal table and chained me up before I even knew what was happening. An eye clamp held my eye open, and I began to cry as I saw the scalpel lower towards my pupil.

Pain beyond the pain before. It was pain like your brain was exploding, plus one of those deadly migraines, plus getting stabbed so hard you get to bone. Times ten. _Even with the advanced pain killers, this is what it's like. _I could barely understand what was going on around me, but I sensed different scientists come in and gawk at the bloody sight of me. I knew I was bloody because I could feel different scientists sopping up my blood with little puffs of cotton and placing them in ziplock bags. All of a sudden, the scalpel and the blinding light shining in my eye was gone, and darkness replaced it. _No no not already! No please just make it stop..._

"Next eye!" I heard someone say cheerfully. _Probably that cock-sucker Verde._ As soon as the scalpel hit my eye, I screamed once before passing out.

"The combined pain from both his destroyed eyes must have been too much for his body to handle, I guess." I heard my surgeon say. _Well no shit Sherlock!_


	3. Who am I?

**Warning! Slight Gore ahead!**

* * *

Fran's POV

_~For years earlier (still) Fran: aged 10~_

Alone in the dark. Alone in a dark, silent prison. I knew I was in my original room, as they had told me before I had entered. I could feel the edge of the bed, but I didn't want to go much further so that I didn't start walking around not being able to see anything. I would have loved to speak, to hum, to scream, but I didn't of coarse. Verde said if I did that my throat would burst. I doubted it, but I had once doubted this whole situation so I decided to go along with it. I heard the door open. I refrained from asking who was there.

"Oh! My little 2669's doing well!" By the tone of voice, I could tell it was Verde. I flinched as I felt him lift a strand of my hair. His fingers let go of my hair and pushed on my cheekbones.

"Hmm... Mammon's DNA is working..." He kept on pinching my face until he got to my throat and lightly felt for a pulse.

"Does your throat hurt?" I shook my head slightly.

"You should be able to talk now. Say 'Green is my favorite color.'" I opened my mouth, and it took me a second to remember how to use my vocal cords.

"Green is my favorite color." I gasped. _Who's voice is this?! _I sounded like a kid.

"Let's try going up a scale, use the syllable La."

"La, la, la, la, laa." My voice didn't change at all. I heard Verde laugh and begin to scribble on something.

"Okay, no try going louder." I could easily say things loudly, but the words didn't become higher as much as I tried.

"This is wonderful! I can't wait to see how this Mammon thing works out! I'm going to prescribe a hair-growing pill to speed up the other green pill, and you'll be all set!" I heard foot steps, and my door slammed shut. I sat on my bed in silence. I didn't want to hear my voice, if I could even call it mine. I remembered my sarcastic comments towards the scientists earlier in the week.

"Prescribing? Oh yah, I'm a test subject. Sorry, I might have forgotten for a second there." My voice matched the phrase perfectly, and I could almost imagine Verde's mouth downturn and his face begin to turn red. I inwardly laughed. _If I'm going to change even more than this, I might as well embrace it, right? _I felt around for my pillow signaling the top of the bed and laid down, covering myself with the thin blanket provided. I rolled over onto my side, unsure if I was facing the wall or the sink.

"Any day now eyes, you need to catch up with your voice."

Belphegor's POV

"Ushishishishi... They think that a flimsy steel door can keep the prince out?" Instead of ripping the door apart as I did the gate, I took the shard edge of one of my knifes and inserted it into the lock. It clicked, and I moved onto the four others. _That was easy enough... Is this a scam or something? _I looked down at the blood splattering my shirt and remembered the giant snakes. _If someone took that much work putting monsters in the yard, why wouldn't they have a better system for the door and the gate?_

The door swung open, and I leisurely stepped into the building, and began walking down the hallway. I saw a shadow from around the corner start to elongate on the floor of the concrete floor. _Okay, first human kill coming right up. _I licked my lips and waited, not bothering to hide from the person. If he was going to die, might as well let him get a good look at his killer, right? A tall man came around the corner, and I prepared my knifes.

"Excuse me, but we don't have any new shipments today." The man said.

"I'm not a shipment," I said, walking towards him. He gasped as he saw the bloody bootprints on the floor, along with the blood covering my arms and chest.

"I'm an assassin." He began to run down the hall, but my knifes got to him first. I hit him squarely in the back, causing him to fall. I caught up to him and began cutting lines in his stomach, hearing his screams echo down the hallway as I ripped out his organs. After his screams ceased, I went back the way he came, finding an elevator.

"Hmmm... The prince is going to start with the nerdy people first." I pressed the button labeled 'Scientist Meeting Area', the button on the top on the list.

"The prince will punish the peasants at the bottom last." With that, I entered the empty elevator and shot up to the top floor.

Fran's POV

_~Fran is still 10, and it is still four years ago~_

When I woke up, I noticed two things:

1. I could see. I could see my hands in front of me, I could see the walls around me, and most alarmingly, I could see the-

2. Green hair. I could see Green hair cascading down my shoulders and down to my waist. I rubbed my eyes, but my hair remained the same. I pulled on it to see if it was connected to my head, and it was. I jumped out of my cot, and ran to the sink. The majority of my hair was Green, with the ends blonde. _Blonde like my old hair... What have they done?! _I looked into the mirror again, and I would have screamed if it was possible for me. My eyes had small purple triangles under them where the surgeons injected DNA, and there was still some dried blood under my eye and around both sides of my hairline. I looked up from the purple triangles, and stumbled back. My eyes were the color of antiseptic at the dentist's office. Green and liquidly, with small, darker green pupils. I turned away from the mirror and tried to scream, but all that came out was a small moaning noise. Tears poured from my eyes, and I slammed my face into my pillow, tears and left over blood staining the pillow. _What's happened to me? Am I even who I used to be? _I looked at the mirror again, and I searched for any identification of myself inside it. I made eye contact with eyes again, and I turned away. _Those aren't my eyes. My eyes look sparkling when I cry. Those eyes look ugly when they cry. _I knew Verde was going to check on me soon, and I knew he would smile at my tears. What would he do if I was indifferent? I dried my tears and looked in the mirror again. My new eyes still made my stomach turn, but they weren't ugly. _How long can I go without crying?_ So I made myself a promise. Every month that I didn't cry, I would say something sarcastic to Charles. _If I'm going to be something else, I might as well be someone else as well._


	4. Mental

**Warning! Gore and weird mentally-unwell ness ahead! (I should just have this in the summary)**

* * *

Fran's POV

_~Fran, now aged 11, three years ago~_

My days were numbered. The pills, the surgeries. The must not be good for my body. As if I cared. I stopped caring about my health a long time ago.

"Ah, one year anniversary! How wonderful!" Verde strolled through the door as though it was his living room.

"One anniversary of being trapped inside a prison. But instead of shackles its scalpels." I said. Verde's forehead creased, and I smiled inwardly.

"For today, we are going to give you the extra-pain pill, but no surgeries! Unless you would rather have a surgery _after _having the hyper-pain pill by saying another rude thing to me. It's up to you." My mind raced with different things to retort, but I kept my mouth shut, remembering all of the pain I had to endure just last month. Verde shoved a glass of green-tainted liquid at me, along with a clear capsule. He watched me until I had swallowed it before leaving. The pain started in my feet, then up my legs. _Here we go again..._ I laid myself gently down onto my bed, almost wincing at the strain of my muscles. I tried to keep my face completely expressionless, or my muscles would begin to cramp and I would probably cry. I hadn't cried in six months, learning that to endure the pain pill, I had to refrain from crying. _I guess now that I'm stuck in my bed until they give me the other pill, I should think. But think about what? _My wandered, and I found myself in front of my mirror, crying my eyes out at the horrible sight of the new me. _I was such a cry baby then. But who knows, maybe it was actually traumatizing finding out you looked different now then when you did when you went into surgery. _I had the urge to touch Mammon's triangle's under my eyes, but didn't, knowing the pain that would follow. _I guess having some sort of flame come out of this weird ring was a good thing, or they would have taken out my eyes and tested them separately. _I no longer felt like puking at the thought of blood and guts, just because I couldn't. I had surgery too many times to count, so I got used to it. _I guess I could be an illusionist if I wanted, but what's in it for me? I could scare the scientists, but that would be certain death. Although even being in this place is certain death. _I moved my eyes to my green hair, sending pain through my skull. My thoughts returned to the day I saw myself for the first time. _Maybe it's not bad having green hair. _The night after I received my wonderful gift of a new look, they chopped the bottom of my hair off so that no blonde was showing. I would check over and over for any sign of it growing back, but there was none.

_"Remember the first surgery you ever had?"_

_"Yes grass head."_

_"Well, that surgery transplanted and regrew your pigments for eyes and hair. As much as you try, you will never be able to have blonde hair and blue eyes again. it's a pity, I was hoping to do some other color absorbing tests on you."_ I swallowed the spit collecting in my mouth, and immediately regretted it when a searing pain made it's way down the throat. _I wonder if I will ever leave here, ever see the blue sky again..._ I almost laughed at myself. _Of coarse you won't. You're number 2669 in a testing lab in the middle of no where. If you can't get out yourself, no one can ever come save you. _

Belphegor's POV

The smell of blood and ringing in my ears of screaming after a kill, it was like I was on a high. I loved every moment of it, and I was still just on the top floor. I laughed as I split open a man's stomach, his screams becoming lower and gurgling as his insides spilled out onto the floor.

"Ushishishi... Who's next?" I stabbed a man running down the hall, along with three other guards rushing towards me. _Too easy. _Even though the people were already dead, I needed to add more blood, more red, more iron to the air. Minutes passed of screams and chaos, and soon the fifteenth floor was silent except for my laughs and the security alarm echoing down the red splattered hallway.

"Ushishishi... the prince isn't even halfway finished yet." I casually walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the next floor with a blood-dripping finger.

"The prince is having a good day." I said as the elevator doors opened. They closed behind me, and I laughed my way down the the next floor.

Fran's POV

_~ 6 months before present day, Fran aged 13~_

They didn't congratulate me on the second year. Or my third. If they had, they would have caught my strange behavior, and would have prevented this from happening. I was already strange, with my green hair and eyes and the multiple scars on my body with my pale skin. I didn't want to be mental too. I could feel my sanity slipping away, and with everything I had, I would try to keep myself from it. I would try to protect myself from myself, but nothing worked anymore. I couldn't contain it. It was taking over my body, turning me into something that I couldn't stop. I knew that I was crazy, I knew that I needed to stop, but I couldn't. Occasionally, I would find myself in a different place then I was before, usually in front of the mirror. My own face scared me, and I could do nothing to stop it. My eyes would be open wide, and the mouth I tried so hard to place in a simple line, would be grinning, my hair tasseled and blood caked under my finger nails from scratching my face and scalp until they bled. _Help me. Someone, I don't want to be like this. Someone help me. _I didn't cry, I didn't scream, I stayed silent. I barely ate or drank, and I only took my pills. _I need help. I need help. Someone help me, please. _

_~ 3 months before present day, Fran aged 14~_

I laughed. I actually laughed when I felt the pain crawling up my legs. I laughed and laughed, the pain tickling me, feeding my hunger. I gave into it. I fell to the floor, no longer to support myself. _How did it come to this? _I rolled into a ball, clutching my knees, hearing someone laughing and coughing. I didn't like the noise. It was scaring me. I screamed, but I could only hear the laughter. _Who is that? Be quiet... You're scaring me... Stop...Stop...Stop!_

_~ 1 month before present day, Fran aged 14~_

I woke up in front of the mirror again. I was standing still, my head bowed to the floor. Something was dripping. And the floor was red. _Wasn't the floor... White? _I felt a small tingle in place of pain, and lifted my face to the mirror. If I wasn't used to the sight, I would have screamed if I could. My face was covered with scratch marks running from my purple triangles to the chin and down across my neck. I saw something red on the side of the sink, and my lip was swollen and split. _I must have hit myself there..._ It was foggy, but I knew it had something to do with laughter... and screaming... I splashed water on my face and waited on my bed for Verde to come in. My room was empty except for the mirror, the sink and the small toilet. When I had one of my 'moments' as Verde likes to call them, I would use anything I could get my hands on. I once scrubbed my gums so hard that I could only taste blood for a few days. _Why am I like this? _Verde came into my room and gave me my pills. I swallowed them along with his drug-tainted water and he left without saying a word. _His best experiment gone crazy. Hah. Messes up your plans doesn't it? _I would have said it aloud, but I couldn't. My thoughts were to jumbled, and my mouth was too tired. I crawled under my red-stained sheets and fell into a fit-full sleep.


	5. Slaughter

**Gore ahead! Along the lines of beheading and slicing people in half!**

* * *

Fran's POV

_~Present day~_

My head was pounding and my throat was dry. I opened my eyes to see myself standing in front of the mirror. I closed my eyes and let myself fall back onto my bed. _What have I become? _A scientist that I recognized as Charles came in and I willingly took the hyper-pain pills, along with my pigment and DNA stabilizer. He then injected two shots into my arm, their reason a mystery to me. He hurried out of my room, probably to go torture some newbie. I sighed. _So, this has been my normal for four years huh? _Suddenly, I wild alarm began to ring from the hallway. I small light that was positioned on the top of my door began to flash bright red, and I tried to shield my eyes without moving a lot of muscles due to the pain pill. _What is this? _I tried to remember the several times Verde taught me about the alarm systems, but I couldn't remember, probably because he would lecture me while I was in surgery. _Red, three flashes, nine rings of the bell... What was it?! Remember! _I narrowed the alarm system down to two different reasons. Either some experiment was trying to escape, or there was an intruder in the building. _But wasn't an intruder six rings? No, an intruder that had..._ An intruder that had killed more than one person. Nine rings of the security bell followed by three flashes of red. A murder was on the loose in the Lab, and I was trapped in my room. I tried to sit up to hide somewhat, but I could barely move my finger half an inch. I tried to roll myself, but I knew that it was a lost effort. I could hear a intercom speaker in he hallway start to speak, and I strained my ears to hear what it was saying. One thing I did remember from Verde's long speeches was that the intercom is never used ever, and if it is, it's only because of life-threatening situations.

"All scientists, please listen. All scientists, please listen. I young man around the age of sixteen is on the sixteenth floor, making his way down we suppose. He is suspected to have short, blo-" The announcement stopped, replaced with screams of pain and terror. I could hear ripping and tearing noises, along with dripping and gushing. The official sounding announcer was replaced by a childish voice, threatening and boastful.

"Ushishishi... No one can escape. I wouldn't even bother preparing if I were you. But the prince shouldn't compare himself to peasants, or even give them advice. The prince can do whatever he wants, and no one can stop him. Ushishishishi..." The laughing voice started to fade away, and new screams and ripping began across the intercom. My body was shaking, and it was causing me so much painI could barely think properly. _So today's the day I kick the bucket... Who knew I would have such a dramatic murder? _My body still shook in fear, but I didn't mind anymore. I knew another one of my 'fits' was coming on, and I was trying mentally to stop it. If I was going to die, I didn't want to die an insane monster who was a masochist, you know? I could hear the sound of scientists bustling around in the hallway, talking mostly about escape and leaving the 'experiments' to die. How wonderful. I didn't hear Verde, and I suspected he had already known this would happen and escaped in an escape pod. I tried to move again, but my leg ended up slipping off the side of the bed, causing more pain then I had intended, taking me off guard. I hissed and tried to protect my mind with barriers, but it was too late. The craziness inside me was usually lured to the surface by a significant amount of pain, and my pain pill plus the sudden movement of my leg had flipped the switch. I felt most of my conciseness slip away, just so that I knew what was going on, but I couldn't control what was happening or what my thoughts were. I felt my body heave in laughter, and pain rip through my chest.

Belphegor's POV

_It's not enough for the prince..._ Blood soaked through my clothes and screams rang in my ears, but it wasn't enough.

"Ushishishi... Die for the prince!" I ripped a security guard in half with a wire while stabbing the scientist behind him. They were the last people left on the tenth floor, so I decided to take my time with them. There wasn't much left of the guard, but still sliced him into fourths, his stomach acid spilling onto the floor and pooling around his body. I gracefully leaped over the body and made my way to the scientist. I carved out where his heart was and pulled, ripping the heart out of his body. It throbbed in my hand a few times before it began to slow down. I tossed it in the air, throwing one of my knifes directly through the center and imbedding the heart on the wall.

"This lab isn't decorated for a prince, so I need to use the natural resources... Ushishishi..." My knife began to trace the lines of each organ, and I tore them out with one hand, burying them in the wall as I did the heart. When I was finished, I stood up and reviewed my handy work while heading to the stairs, as they had cut off connection to the elevator. The hall was bloodied and had organs hanging on either side like family pictures.

"Ushishishi... Now that's fit for a prince." I extended my arms on either sides of me leaving long red streaks as I skipped down the stairs. _Ninth floor... What was it? Human testing or something? Now it's going to get interesting. I wonder what color blood a cross-breed has?_

I picked the lock for the second floor's door. It clicked, and I pushed it open with my hand, flinging off pieces of liver as I did so. Screams vibrated the walls and I laughed. The best part about the test subjects was that they didn't know what was coming. They would hear the screams of the room a few doors down, but they didn't know when I would come into their room and slice up their bodies like sashimi. I ran up and down the hall a bit, setting off another, more powerful wave of screams. The first kill was to a person who had multiple arms and legs, so I sliced each one off then through them against the walls, warning the person in the next room of my current position. The amount of screaming began to quiet down as I killed the children in the rooms one by one, and soon I was standing in the door way of the last room.

"Please spare me, please I don't want to die like this." A girl was kneeling on the floor, her head gazing up at my body. I suspected that she was still processing all of the blood on my clothes and in my hair when I chopped off her head.

Fran's POV

I heard the stomping and splashing from above me. My body didn't react like I wanted to. I wanted to hide under my bed, try to find a way out, I wanted to cry. But of coarse I couldn't. I had to stay paralyzed in pain, occasionally moving a muscle to feed my pain hunger, and I would laugh. I couldn't do anything, and I was trapped in this body, in this room. I was trapped in this life I didn't want. Even if I tried, there was no way for me to escape. The only way was death. And this murderer was the perfect way to do that. But did I really want to escape? Did I want to die, to give up on everything?

"No..." I choked out. Some of my sanity was returning, right at the moment where I would have liked to be insane to bear through the dying process.

"I can't give up, but what else is there to do?" My throat constricted at the pain, and I couldn't breath for a few seconds. Suddenly, the stomping stopped. The person walked slowly, then disappeared. _The staircase... Well Fran, any last thoughts? _Instead of answering my question, I moved my arm up over my head, and if my voice still allowed it, I would have cried out in pain. The sanity I had gained was beginning to disappear just as the massacre started. The screams and the splashing. The stomping and the laughing. It all added to me, and I found it hilarious. I laughed even though the pain in my throat and chest plead me to stop, I couldn't. I didn't stop, in fact, I even sat up from my lying position. I dangled my other foot off the side, and I swear I lost feeling in the lower half of my body for a few moments before the numbing pain lowered to a dull throbbing. I was the last room down the hall, so when the room next to me was silenced, I knew it was my turn. I heard a small picking noise in the lock, and the doorknob turned.

"Ushishishi... No screaming for the prince?" A tall boy with what was probably blonde hair before it was covered in blood grinned at me. I grinned back, and his smile faltered. He was wearing a black coat with black pants and boots that used to be a light color and a t-shirt that was striped. He was covered in carnage and blood. I would have screamed or run if I hadn't been trapped in the mental state between myself and insanity. He walked towards me and cut off the fingers on my right hand. The hyper pain blasted the normal pain and white clouded my vision and if I could scream, I would have instead of groaning.

"Not enough. Scream! Bleed!" He cut my face, and I laughed. He froze. I laughed and threw my head back. The pain was nothing compared to how hilarious the situation was.

"You can do better than that!" I said. My voice was as monotoned as ever, but the words couldn't have come out as different as ever before. The boy snarled and plunged a knife into my back, slitting by my spine. I gasped before laughing harder.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I glanced at him and shrugged, still giggling.

"Who knows, maybe when you're about to get killed something happens to your mind?"


	6. Escape

**Not that much gore, so no need to beware in this chapter XD**

* * *

Fran's POV

Pain. With every movement the mysterious man did, my body exploded into pain. I was almost un-conscious by the time we busted through the cement wall, but when we came out the other side, I was jolted out of my daze.

"Are you stupid? We're going to be eaten." I couldn't express how urgently we needed to get back into the building or how dire the situation was through my voice. I remembered what Verde had warned me about. When I first had my 'fits', he thought that it was just me trying to escape, so he scheduled a surgery and off I went, with him lecturing me in the background. I didn't really pay any attention to him. That was until he mentioned the creatures that await for you if you stray off the main path.

_"They aren't the brightest, as I haven't really narrowed down my research yet, but they are deadly. We never feed them, so they will eat anything they can get their hands on. If you make it two feet outside this building without being on the path, you're just a pile of bones. Even if you do make it to the path, I have a special deal with them; if at least one of them has tasted your flesh, it is allowed to follow you onto the path. Right onto the path, where you'll get eaten faster than you can process pain. I'm the only one they won't eat." He laughed, and I remembered the corpse on the side of the path the first day I set foot in this cursed laboratory. _

_"Just remember that, if you even have the chance to escape. Just remember that you will be eaten, and no one will save you." _

I saw figures begin to move around us, and I could feel several presences.

"Ushishishi... The prince won't be eaten so easily..." I couldn't see his eyes, but I saw the sweat drip down from under his bangs.

"You said your an illusionist, right?" He asked. _Really? I'm bleeding to death and in such a pain I can barely breath, and your asking me to preform an illusion? _

"Might have mentioned it." I said. He nodded slightly, as if I had confirmed something.

"Buy me... fourteen seconds." He said. I wasn't really in a position to refuse, just being rescued from and in-escapable prison by a serial killer.

"Only fourteen?" I confirmed. He nodded, and I closed my eyes, purple mist beginning to float around us. I made hundreds of Verde's, all ushering the monsters back. The snakes looked questioningly at the illusions. The man set me on the ground, and I moaned in discomfort and pain. He fanned out knifes, from where I don't know, and began to throw them at the walls of the lab and at some of the creatures. _Well, thank you for trying to kill the laboratory walls that kept me imprisoned, but how does that help us now? _

"Four...three...two...one..." I counted. The blood-covered man who referred to himself as 'the prince' picked me up again, and if I was in any other situation, I would have blushed by the way he carried me and held me close to his body. My illusions suddenly disappeared as quickly as they came, and the monsters lunged. I felt 'the prince' start to run towards the monsters, and I flinched, even in my pain-filled state. Suddenly, I felt something wet splash onto my face and soak my clothes. _What?! _I heard maniac laughing, and opened my eyes. We were almost to the gate, and what looked like slices of meat piled around us. I looked at myself, and realized that I was covered in blood. He jumped through the ripped gate, and I twisted my head slightly, my neck constricting at the pain. I saw the lab becoming further and further away, and I almost smiled. _Am I...Free? _

Belphegor's POV

The boy's body suddenly slumped in my arms, but his body wasn't heavy so it was easy for me to adjust my position without dropping him. His head fell backwards, and I could see a small number tattooed on his collar bone. _2669?_ I slowed to a walk as I carried him to the car. _Why am I taking so much care with him? He was one of the experiments, so why didn't I kill him with all the rest? _I tried to imagine his delicate body covered with blood, with holes in his stomach and blood pulsing out of his mouth. I came close to throwing up. _I would usually cheer myself up with thoughts like that! What's wrong with me?_ We made it to the car, and I plopped him in the backseat, laying his body out. He looked dead, so I poked him with one of my knifes. Blood sprung out of the cut, and he whimpered, even in his sleep. I poked him with the dull side, and he cried out, but I couldn't tell if it was from pain or just from his dreams. I climbed into the driver's seat, slamming the door.

"Okay, let's see if the prince can find his way back to his castle..." I rotated the map until I could read it, and began to follow a small red line that Lussuria had drawn that led to the Varia's headquarters. I started down into the woods, following the tracks I had made earlier. About a half an hour later, I turned onto the highway and began my way to the Varia. _I wonder what Xanxus is going to say about this... _I put one hand on the wheel and with the other hand began to polish my many knifes caked with blood. Most of the blood was red, like normal. I inspected a few of my knifes with green, pink, and blue blood. _I won't clean these, I'll keep them as a souvenir. _

Driving through the main city, I put away my knife reluctantly and put on a black beanie and place a blanket over the boy. _What should I call him? I don't know his given name and 2669 sounds kind of... Not prince-accepted. _I saw a lock of the boy's green hair poking out of the corner of the blanket and decided that the color was what I would base it on. I entertained myself for a while, trying to think of any nickname for the green-haired boy. _The prince is a genius, he can think of something. _I went down a list of green things before I finally found something that seemed to fit. _I guess his hair and eyes kind of resemble to a frog... But frog isn't very impressive. Not up to the prince's standards. Frog...Y? Froggy? _I looked at the boy in the rear-view mirror and grinned. _Froggy it is._

Driving through the city to the Varia headquarters was the only thing I could navigate in the car. I could memorize every street and every corner. I knew where every shop was and where every restaurant was. As I made my way up the street in the car, I veered off onto a side street and onto the other avenue before I knew what I was doing. I looked through the passenger side mirror and saw the bank. The bank that Mammon would request we stop at. I gasped and pulled over to the side of the road. _Mammon... _An image of Froggy's eyes flashed before me. The tiny purple triangles under them, their indication unknown to me. _Mammon..._

_~Flash Back~_

_My vision clouded over, my laugh echoing in my ears. _

_"Bel-"_

_"Shut up Levi." I snapped. Blood spurted from somewhere, and screams followed. I felt something slippery in between my fingers and I looked down, a throbbing heart balanced in my palm. I threw it to the ground, my more blood seeping from it. I identified a human neck, not sure if it was still alive or not. _

_"Where are you, artery?" I felt around the neck for the artery containing the blood I needed to satisfy myself. I felt the muscle under the tips of my fingers and without hesitation dug my knife into it. A gurgling scream rang through the air. _

_"Still alive? The prince can help fix that. Ushishishishi..." Blood pumped out of the artery and I bathed my hands in it, smudged it in my hair, painted my face. The smell of iron filled my nose. _

_"Belphegor, you need to stop. You've gone over our limit.."_

_"Levi..."_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"Doesn't it feel great? Isn't it wonderful to feel the insides of what your made of? Dissecting, pulling, tearing. You can easily be in control of a life so easily! It's wonderful!" I knelt on the ground and arched my back, laughing. I saw a wrist that looked weirdly similar to mine, but I didn't hesitate to raise my knife to it. 'Blood is blood, and blood is good!'_

_"How much of a fool are you? Cutting your own wrist?" I heard a high pitched voice coming from the corner of the room, and my smile dropped._

_"Huh? Who's there?" Hadn't I killed everyone? I felt my killing-high start to fade, and I took my blade away from my wrist. I aimed a knife at the person, but they came out of the shadows before I could throw it. _

_"A baby?!" I heard Levi say. Since I was kneeling on the floor, I could see the small pacifier hanging from around it's neck._

_"Archobaleno?" I murmured. The baby lifted a finger to it's lips._

_"Viper." I nodded. 'What a strange feeling... I almost feel ashamed for all this...'_

_"What color?" I asked. _

_"Indigo. Mist." I caught myself before I could say more. 'I was told to kill everyone in this house, so I should have killed this person right?' I couldn't bring myself to believe that. I can't kill this person. Not even if I tried. _

_"The Varia doesn't have a mist guardian. Care to join?"_

_"Is there good pay?"_

_"I bet you could negotiate."_

_"If all of the characters are as interesting as you, who knows?" I stood up, and with a surprised looking Levi, climbed into the car. 'I wonder what Xanxus will say about this...'_


	7. The Varia

**Hi Guys! Sorry for not updating! More chapters coming soon! No gore in this chapter, but I guess you could say fluff? Actually no. This chapter is the connection from the gore to the romantic part, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Belphegor's POV

I don't know why I stuck up for him. Xanxus wanted to send him somewhere else, or he would kill him to finish my job. I don't know why, but I felt like I couldn't just give him to anyone. He need special care. _By me? _

_~Back when Bel wanted to keep Fran~_

_"Kill him. Or send him back." Xanxus sat in his chair, sipping red wine._

_"Why can't we keep him? We need another Mist Guardian, right?"_

_"Are you defying me?" Xanxus's eyes flicked up towards me._

_"No..."_

_"Good. Kill him." I hung my head._

_"No."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"I won't kill him."_

_"You just said No. You do realize what happens when people say no to me, right? They get hurt." I didn't say anything, still hanging my head. I felt the heat coming seconds before the shot hit my leg, and the pain was so great it numbed any other feelings._

_"If you want to keep him, you have to give me something in return. You have to tell me the name of the place that you and your family ruled over." The only other person I had told was Mammon, and that was after four years of knowing her. _

_"You'll let him stay."_

_"I don't know why you like him so much, but yes, I'll let him stay." For some reason unknown to me, I told him. When I did, his eyes widened a bit, and he almost dropped his wine._

_"You are dismissed. Give the boy the spare room." I left the office and took the unconscious boy off of the couch. I carried him up to where Mammon's room was. Hesitantly, I placed him on the bed and left the room. 'The things I do for you...'_

"If you ever need me, you can call Momma Luss and I'll come running!" _Gaylord. I wonder if the frog even knows your gender yet... Ushishishi..._

"Excuse me, but can I-" The frog's monotoned voice was cut off by Lussuria's ranting and raving.

"Oh, you must be hungry! Let's have your first official dinner with the Varia!" Lussuria caught me following them and pointed a finger at me.

"And Bel, change out of those nasty bloody clothes! It's been hours!" I looked down at myself and crossed my arms.

"Don't tell the Prince what to do." I through one knife in the Gaylord's direction, but purposely missed. I turned down the hall towards my room.

"Don't worry, Fran. Knife's are his thing. I'm suspecting he will throw tons of knives at you, so don't be nervous when he tries to skewer you!" _That's damn right! I can't figure you out, therefore the Prince has to punish you! _

Fran's POV

The Varia. What a strange place for me to end up. I had only been here for a few hours, but it felt as if I belonged here. _You don't belong any where, but this place comes pretty close. _After a dinner of stew and chaos, I went back to my new room. A picture of the lab flashed before my eyes. The white. The concrete. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to open my door. I pushed against it, and pulled, but it wouldn't open. _How the hell... _The Xanxus-loving Levi came next to me and twisted the knob, the door opening inwards.

"T-thanks." He nodded, but it looked like he was checking out my body. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I weird hat and a few piles of clothes lay on my bed. As I went closer, I saw a note. _Can I still read? _It took me a second, but I could read a bit of the letter.

**Wear the hat or I will make you a human cactus. The Gaylord made me give you these clothes, so feel honored to be wearing the Prince's clothes.**

I picked up the hat, and it was surprisingly light and soft. I put it on my head, and it fit perfectly. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My green hair hung in greasy strands, with some blood still caked around my ears and hairline. My face was downturned and pale, my lips like the nasty mint toothpaste at the lab. My eyes still had the purple triangles at the corners, and my eyes were still liquid antiseptic. I looked at the hat, and realized it looked like a frog. _What the heck? _If my face wasn't frozen in my mask of emotionlessness I would have maybe chuckled or smiled. Maybe. I couldn't remember who I was before. I took off the hat and began running the shower, steam fogging up the mirror. I let my clothing illusion drop, and stepped under the running water, washing away my first half-day at the Varia.

Belphegor's POV

"Oy! Franny-chan, it's your three month anniversary!" The Gaylord pick up Fran and swung him around. For some reason, I felt the need to tear Fran out of his hands and protect him from the gayness that is Lussuria. _What the hell? What am I thinking? _Fran didn't struggle, but after he was placed on the floor again took a few steps back from Lussuria and asked for hand sanitizer.

"Ushishishi... Three month anniversary? The Prince is going to have to do something special.. What shape of human cactus? I'll let you choose." I fanned out my knifes and grinned. Fran pretended to be deep in thought. _He looks kind of cu- What the hell brain?! He's your freaky un-cute kohai!_

"Let's do stripes today Sempai." I happily complied. Fran yawned and began to pull out each knife and bend them.

"Don't bend them!" I yelled, my grin dropping.

"Fine, I'll just throw them out then." He threw six of my knifes onto the floor.

"You want to die?" I asked. Lussuria put his hand out in a stop signal between us.

"Bel, pick up your knives, and Franny dear, don't bend them. It costs us money to buy the metal that Bel uses!" We both shrugged and began to pick up my knives. The Froggy and I crouched on the floor, picking up my ruined knifes.

"Bel-Sempai, why do you hide your eyes?" I stopped trying to unbend the knife I was working on.

"The Prince can do whatever he wants." I said. He looked at me skeptically.

"But your bangs don't even move, and I can't even guess what they might be." He continued.

"As it is my three month anniversary, can I please see them?" I answered before he finished his last word.

"If the Prince has them hidden, no peasant deserves to see them." I picked up the last of the knives and took them to my room to be repaired when I had the time.

Every month anniversary that he had he always asked me the same question. And I always replied the same way. The world couldn't handle my eyes. At least that's what I told myself. The real reason I hid them was because I wasn't ready for anyone to see them. Not even myself.


	8. Love and Pie

**Really short chapter, but I promise that the next one's will be better and longer!**

* * *

Fran's POV

Sometimes, I drew pictures. I drew pictures of eyes. Purple, grey, green, brown, red. Some of them came to me in dreams I had about the lab. Most of them came from how I imagined Belphegor's eyes to be. I didn't know why I wanted to see them so badly. Each time I asked, he looked like he wanted to cry. Or to kill me. It could have been either one, since I couldn't see the feelings in his eyes like I could any other person I knew. But one thing was for sure; I liked him. With myself, I settled it at a friend-ship level. I liked teasing him, and I liked his flimsy come-backs. I kind of loved his lunatic grin, his weird laugh. I liked him. The first friend-like thing I had ever encountered, at least in this form of myself. I would have smiled, but I didn't. Instead, I shoved the thought in the back of my head and wore my normal stone mask.

I woke up sweating. Again. I looked at my wrists and rubbed them, looking for IV's. It took a few glances around my room before I realized where I was, and when I did, I sighed and fell back onto my bed. I curled up into a ball, hugging myself. I hugged my pillow close, and realized I was aching for human touch. _I wish someone was here... Someone who I could hug like this... Someone who could help me get through my nightmares..._

"Franny-Chan, can you help me bake these pies?" I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"What?" I mean, being woken up by the crazy gaylord the moment you opened your eyes was quite a lot to take in.

"It's New Year's tomorrow, and I have to bake one hundred pies! Oh Franny dear, what have I done?" I sat up and stretched my arms towards the ceiling.

"I'll be down in a second." I didn't really have a choice. It was to bake, or to be baked.

Belphegor's POV

I didn't have to help Lussuria this year, since the year before I had accidentally burned three sixteen gallon pots of caramel sauce.

"VOOOIIIIII! Where's the rolled out pie crusts?!" Even though you could easily be heard just regularly talking in the kitchen, Squalo had the need to burst all of our eardrums.

"Sharky-Sempai, it's right in front of you." Fran's hair was up in a bun, where Lussuria had left it. He had flour on his forehead, and was wearing a pink apron which was too small for him. I wanted to scoop him up and cuddle him, but with the circumstances, I could not. Even a Prince like me wouldn't be able to go back to normal after being rejected. I saw Fran steal a look at me, and I almost melted. If you asked me when I had fallen in love with him, I wouldn't be able to tell you. I slunk out of the kitchen and up to my room, where I sat on my bed silently, knowing that Fran would never love me, no matter how much I tried.


	9. Blushing

Fran's POV

Does it bother me that Belphegor has been acting strange lately? I don't know, sense strange for him is normal for anyone else. But there is obviously something on his mind. He's been staring at me more lately. Usually, he stares at me, then aims a knife at my head. These days, he looks at me, then sneaks away to his room until dinner is called. I saw a flash of blonde hair begin to go up the steps. I stepped forward and grabbed his wrist from where I was sitting at the counter. _What the heck? What am I doing?_ My mouth opened before I could stop myself.

"What's wrong?" I didn't let go of his wrist. He didn't turn towards me, but he froze.

"There is nothing wrong with the Prince." He said. I lowered my head.

"There's something wrong, and I want to know what it is!" Feelings began surfacing in me that I had unknowingly kept inside.

"Don't keep in your emotions just because you don't think anyone will understand." I wanted to stuff something in my mouth to keep me from speaking anymore. I felt Belphegor's wrist try to twist out of my grasp, and I let go of it.

"That's kind of strange, coming from a frog with an emotionless front. Get away from me. You don't understand anything." I flinch a little by that. I felt like he had slapped me. I stepped backwards. _He had never actually been... mean to me. _He continued up the stairs, and I heard the door slam shut. I fell back into my seat, slumping forwards onto the counter. _It feels like something isn't right now... It feels like we just got into a real fight. Not just some nothing, but an actually hurting, feeling, fight. _

Belphegor's POV

Why would I do that? I would do that so he wouldn't know. Why would it be bad if he knew? Because then I'd have to face rejection from the person that I love. Lussuria called for dinner, but I didn't go. If I did... I'd have to face Fran. And after what I just did... I didn't know if I could. A few hours passed, and before long I fell into a fitful sleep.

"Bel-chan, breakfast!" I yawned and rubbed my eyes. My stomach growled loudly, and I was so hungry I felt like throwing up. I slipped on a blood red robe over my boxers and exited the room, knowing I would just go back to my room and sleep. I stumbled down the stairs, and was greeted by Fran and Lussuria munching on two bagels.

"There's a poppy-seed bagel for you in the toaster!" Lussuria said. Without replying, I took it out of the toaster and placed it on a plate, along with a few packets of butter. I started up the stairs when my robe caught on the corner of the counter, pulling it undone. I didn't bother to tie it up again, as I was just going up to my room.

"Bel-chan, don't forget your cream cheese!" I sighed at turned back to Lussuria and Fran to claim my packet. I set my plate down on the counter and arched my back, yawning, before opening the fridge. I heard slight heavy breathing, and in the corner of my eye I could see Fran's back heaving. _What the hell? _I started up the stairs, cream cheese in hand. I glanced at Fran again, and saw red spreading on his cheeks and neck. _Wait, he's blushing? _He saw me looking, and he quickly glanced away, his blush darkening. _Is he blushing because... I'm in my boxers? _I smiled to myself. _Maybe I do have a chance..._

Fran's POV

My face felt on fire. His body was just... _Ah! What the hell! _No matter how much I tried not to, I could not draw my face away from his body. His muscles rippled, the way they stretched, the way they radiated strength. I wanted to feel them move under my fingers, to learn how someone like that worked. My own stomach was fine, but it wasn't muscular or toned. It was as flat as a board, and all I wanted was to lay my palm on his muscles and feel the way they moved. I flashed back to reality, and realized that Lussuria was laughing.

"Lussuria, don't laugh, you sound like a pedophile." His laughed calmed down a bit.

"You realize that now that he knows how it makes you react, he'll just do it more often."

"Lussuria, I have no idea what you're talking about." He shook his head. _Do I really have a crush... On Belphegor? _


	10. Antiseptic

Fran's POV

My stomach growled, and I made my way down to the kitchen from the balcony I shared with Belphegor. The wind was sharp and cold, but refreshing, as it carried the scent of the pine and sakura trees below.

"Franny-Chan, Bel refuses to eat unless someone brings it up to him, so can you please do that?" I heard Lussuria say. I groaned.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked. I knew there was no way around it, so I began to put the sandwich and soda on a tray.

"Oh, can you also carry his knife cleaning ointment? Thank you Franny-Chan!" I took the jar of the liquid from Lussuria and began up the stairs.

"Bel-Sempaiiiiii, here's your lunch." I said as I knocked on Bel's blood-stained door. I heard a grunt from inside and waited for a few moments before twisting the doorknob. Belphegor's room was a dark burgundy color, with darker red splattering the walls, from paint or blood I couldn't say.

"Who gave you permission to come in, peasant?" I heard a muffled voice say.

"You didn't say I couldn't come in." I retorted. I looked around the room for a place to set down the tray and didn't notice Belphegor get up from his place under the covers of his bed. I heard the bed rustle, and turned my head towards the sound. Belphegor was wearing the same boxers he had on in the morning, and his abdomen was just as toned. His blonde hair was tousled, and he was adjusting it over his eyes.

"Like what you see Froggy?" I quickly turned away from him and continued looking for a place to leave his food, hiding the quickly spreading blush across my face. I heard him laugh, and I blushed darker.

"Give me the knife ointment Peasant." I mumbled something about not being a peasant and that he was just a fallen prince, but I handed him the jar anyways. I held it in my hand, my arm outstretched towards him when I saw what was inside the jar. It sloshed around, and I could already imagine the smell without even opening it. The jar was filled with liquid antiseptic. Green antiseptic. Scenes flashed before my eyes. Scenes of being in the lab, of having surgery. Scenes of sleepless nights, of waking up in front of that one, haunting mirror. I was suddenly transported back in time to when I first looked in the mirror, and I felt like crying. _No. Don't cry. They look ugly when you cry. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Wrong. Unnatural. _I dropped the jar and sank to my knees. The jar cracked open, and the smell of the cleaning liquid filled my nostrils. I felt trapped, suffocated. I looked around the room, but I couldn't seem to find the door. I crawled to a window, but felt a small tug on the skin of my hand. I looked down, and several shards of glass were stabbed into the skin, blood oozing and dripping onto the carpet. I heard someone talking, but I wasn't listening. _Just like in the lab... _I searched more frantically, unaware of my own voice. I could barely move, and I felt like I was back on the cold metal table in the surgical room. I felt my throat constricting, and my vision was swimming. _Someone, help me. Someone, help me out of here. _

Belphegor's POV

One second he was fine, the next moment he was crazy. His eyes opened into large circles, green orbs that were usually emotionless were full of fear. He started to tremble, and I jumped up from my place on the side of my bed.

"Froggy?" Suddenly, he dropped the jar, shattering it across the floor. Fran sank to his knees.

"What the hell?" Fran's eyes were somewhere else, and it was evident that he didn't hear me.

"Help. Help me. Ahhh." Fran's voice was as monotoned as always, but it was shaking, and was frantic.

"Froggy, are you alright?" I shook his shoulders, but he squirmed out of my grip. His hand landed in a pile of broken glass, and his blood was seeping onto the floor, creating a large red puddle. Fran stared at the wound before looking around more frantically than before.

"The exit. The door. Can I get out? No, of coarse not. Of coarse not. They keep you locked up, why would they let you out?" I shivered at Fran's words. _The lab? _I shook Fran's shoulders again, with no response.

"Fran, wake up. Fran. Fran. Fran!" I slapped him, but other than his face whipping to one side, nothing happened. His body was cold and he was slippery with sweat. He reached out one hand and smeared it in my spilled knife cleaning liquid.

"Green's your favorite color, huh?" Fran stared at his own hand in wonder and began to rant more.

"I wish green was my favorite color. Then I could enjoy..." He trailed off. I slapped him again, and he still showed no sign of acknowledgement. His body suddenly stiffened under my hands, and he jumped up off the floor, and tripped over the end of my bed.

"Help me... I need to leave... Someone... Someone... Anyone! Help me!" I saw tears beginning to well up at the edges of Fran's eyes. Without a second thought, I pulled him close to me and kissed him. His body loosened a bit, so I continued. His lips were soft and cold, reminding me of popsicles. I felt something warm on my cheek, and saw tears streaming from Fran's closed eyes. He sighed, and I knew he was back into reality. He wiped his eyes and covered them with his sleeve when he didn't stop crying.

"Thank you." He said. I was taken aback, and he was gone before I could consider a reply. I smiled to myself when I thought about kissing him, but frowned when I remembered how scared and helpless Fran looked. I tossed on a t shirt and jeans before making my way downstairs for lunch.

Fran's POV

I touched my lips. I could feel Belphegor's surprisingly warm and inviting ones pressing against mine, freeing me from my living nightmare. I lay collapsed on my bed, not bothering to get under my covers before falling asleep.

I woke up with warm blankets draped over me. I glanced at my alarm clock, and wasn't surprised that it read two o clock. The pain in my stomach from hunger was giving me a headache, so I rolled out of bed. I walked to my bathroom and looked into my mirror. I ran my fingers over my lips again, and wished that Belphegor's were pressed against them. I opened my door to find a tray with the food I had brought Belphegor sitting outside. _Who knew you could be so caring? _I joked with myself. I brought it inside and sat on my bed, looking out of the balcony window. _Tomorrow's my one year anniversary... I wonder what will happen? _I remembered Lussuria telling me about the New Years party that the Varia always hosted.

_"Okay, so here's how to sum it up; There's tons of alcohol-most of us get really drunk- There's really loud music, a huge TV screen with a live presentation of the count down... Hmmm... There's food, but most of the people throw it up eventually. Oh yes, at least one of the Varia members get's laid, usually Belphegor and Xanxus, as they drink the most and attract the most people. There's also fireworks. I think that's all!" _I sighed as I swung my legs out from my criss-crossed position. _Do I really have to go through that tonight? _

"Franny-Chan, we have to all get ready! Make sure you get you suit and tie all done up right, and at five we're going to go to dinner with the Vongola family! At nine we'll all get back here and party! Oh Franny-Chan, I can't wait to see you in a tux! Someone, get me a tissue!" I shook my head. _Oh Gaylord, you're such a perv._

Belphegor's POV

The dinner was boring, as usual. I didn't eat much, knowing that if I did I would throw it up later.

"Well, everyone, it was wonderful having dinner to catch up! I suppose next we should be going to the Varia household for the main party, but first I would like to make an announcement." Tsuna said, standing at the head of the table.

"Kyoko and I are getting married!" Everyone clapped, and I just shrugged. _Wow, he's not that nerdy loser like he was back then I guess. _I waited for the screams and wails of that stupid girl who liked the old loser, but I found that she was happily clapping with everyone else, Hibari's arm around her waist. _Did not expect that. _I downed the rest of my cocktail and followed Xanxus and the rest of the Varia out of the Vongola mansion.

"It's too bad Franny-Chan had to stay for that! Maybe he would have agreed with how hot that Sun Guardian looks these days!" Lussuria licked his lips, and I almost through up on the car seats.

We pulled into the Varia driveway, followed by more than ten other cars loaded with people.

"Okay everyone! Happy New years!" I heard a few cheers before waves of people began to pile into the Varia Headquarters.

"Ushishishi... Levi, they have cake vodka today right?"

Fran's POV

I heard the throbbing music through the three floors, and I sighed. I had pulled on my black tuxedo and a green tie that I left unknotted, but I didn't have the energy to actually go downstairs. I had refused to go to the party, claiming that my tie was ripped and I needed to sew it. That was a lie of coarse. I didn't even know how to sew. My head hurt, and I swallowed an Advil before walking out onto the balcony. I saw some people coming late, and some people already throwing up outside. _It's only been about two hours... _I leaned on the railing and closed my eyes. _One year, huh?_

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner! There will be 1-5 more chapters, so don't give up on me! Please review! XD**


	11. New Years

Belphegor's POV

It was all arranged. I had bribed Lussuria with the idea of the outcome, and he happily agreed to my request. The Cake Vodka and Yellow Cake mix were in a mixing bowl along with other ingredients that I had gathered before the party.

"Ohhh, I can imagine his cute pink cheeks... Ohhh!" Lussuria just about had a nosebleed. I left him in the kitchen to work.

"Bring it to my room later tonight. Ushishishi..." I left Lussuria in the kitchen and made my way back to the party. _Time to get... DRUNK!_

I staggered up the stairs to the balcony, peeling girls off me as I went. When I finally got outside, Fran's back was towards me. His green hair was flowing behind him like a water fall. A firework exploded, and I saw him flinch. I silently made my way towards him, knowing what I was about to do would decide the rest of the way the both of us worked together in the Varia. But this wasn't about the Varia. With my tipsy and drunken mind, I decided to take the risk. Another firework went of, and Fran's body jumped.

"You don't have to be scared." I said. Fran jumped again before turning towards me.

"I'm not scared. Just surprised me, that's all." He said. He turned back out over the ledge.

"I meant the fireworks, not me." My words were slightly slurred, but I got the point across. He didn't say anything.

"Sooo...Why are you all alone?" I asked. Instead of casually leaning on the balcony, I fell onto it, crashing my elbow and hip against the stone and I dropping my glass.

"Are you drunk?" Fran asked. I nodded my head, leaving my brain spinning.

"Ushishishi... Good observer." I said, moving closer to him. He inched away.

"So, why are you all alone? You could get anyone of those girls -or guys- out there. You're cuter than you think." I meant to leave out the second part, but my tongue slipped.

"It's my first year since leaving the lab." He said. I blinked. _That's right..._ I stepped closer to him, and he walked backwards. Soon his back was against the corner of the balcony.

"B-Bel-S-Sempai, have you ever heard of personal space?" He stuttered. I leaned close to him, and I thought I might have seen a small pink blush spread across his face.

"I'm just helping you enjoy your New Years, that's all." He looked like he wanted to say something, but I silenced him by gently pressing my lips against his. I almost sighed with the feeling. The lips I had unconsciously wanted for so long. Mine. He didn't respond, and I was ready to pull away and claim that I was so drunk that I didn't mean to, but suddenly I felt cold hands come up to my neck and pull me closer. I smiled and kissed him harder. His small green lips began to kiss me back, and for the first time in my life, felt that I was wanted. Not wanted for my fighting style, not wanted for my killing talent, but wanted for me. I was trapped in the limbo of Fran's apple tasting lips, and I wanted to stay there forever. I pulled back for air, and Fran flinched when another firework went off.

"Still scared? We can go inside." I said. He nodded, and I carried him into my room where we stayed for the rest of the night.

Fran's POV

When I kissed him, I could almost feel my wounds healing themselves. I felt the muscle pull together, a broken heart stitching slowly to a whole once again. He was the last person I expected to be healed from, but when we collided, I felt like it was meant to be. In the first time in four years, I felt loved. And for a moment, I didn't remember swallowing those pills.

* * *

**That's the last chapter, but there will be another sequel containing what Belphegor's plan is! I promise you, it will be quite entertaining... Ushishishishi...**


End file.
